


Work Out

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when we said that we weren't going to work out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out

"You were right, Ember Island is beautiful this time of year," Mako smiled, looking out at the water, the sun just beginning to disappear beneath the horizon. "Not exactly beach weather, but it's wonderful."

"What can I say? The Avatar knows best!" Korra nuzzled closer to him.

They had the beach to themselves. They chose to sit on a rocky outcropping to enjoy the setting sun.

"Remember when you said we weren't going to work out ever?" he stroked her wavy hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of the top of her head.

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through her tresses. Spirits did he love it when she let it down, leaving only the front two wolf tails in. He leaned down, pressing his nose into her dark brown hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hey!" Korra squeezed his hand, enjoying the feeling of their interlaced fingers. "First of all,  _you_  agreed with me too! And I said that it was 'for real  _this_  time,' not that we would  _never_ work out."

"It's not the same thing?"

She gave him a playful punch to the arm. He over-dramatically winced, rubbing his mock bruise.

"Not at all," she kissed the back of his hand. "Hey! You're the one that said that you'd love me forever!"

"You said it too!"

"You said it first!"

They couldn't help but laugh. Mako smiled, feeling her relax back into his embrace as he wrapped both of his arms around her to hold her tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

So much had changed from that moment long ago, and it was impossible to deny when they looked back, that splitting up was the best decision for both of them at the time. The decision to leave the Spirit Portals shifted the balance of power and of course left people and spirits much to adjust to. Her Avatar duties were unlike any that had come before her. Korra had to travel both worlds widely to truly become the first Avatar of the new era. She grew wiser, stronger, and only more beautiful in his eyes.

Mako, newly a detective on the force had plenty on his hands. He grew to be a respected member of the force, known for seeking the truth and pulling out corruption by its roots. Slowly, he was promoted up to a lieutenant in the force, and many expected that his advancement to captain was inevitable.

"You know it hurt really bad to have to do that…right," Korra turned in his arms so her eyes could meet his.

His amber eyes only conveyed understanding. "I know," he cupped her cheek. "It was just as hard to agree to it. I just wanted to hold you hand and never let go."

She pulled him down, urging his lips to hers. Their lips locked in as sweet kiss, her lips sliding over his and urging his mouth open. Her eyes fluttered shut, content to focus on the wonderful sensation.

He pulled back slightly, their foreheads touching. "You think we're going work out this time?"

"We'd better," she fingered the betrothal necklace. "It's our first wedding anniversary. Come on," Korra stood up offering her hand. "We're not going to celebrate out here are we?"

"Well there's no one around," he said with a wink.

"You dork…" she grabbed his collar and pulled him up, smashing her lips back on to his before stepping abruptly away. "You don't want me to have all the fun on my own…do you? By the way, I'll be on top tonight," she winked.

Mako scooped her up into his arms. "Yeah that's not gonna happen."

They had the Ember Island cottage all to themselves for the weekend. After all, their wedding anniversary was a big deal. It took them long enough to get to this point anyway. It was small, but perfect for their needs. A large bed, with a wonderful view of the water, dominated the main room. Being the romantic firebender he was, Mako pre-lit a dozen or so candles all around.

With a great deal of coordination, he kicked off his shoes as they got through the door. Gently, he placed her down on the large bed.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, pulling her boots of for her. He shrugged his jacket and scarf to the ground and helped her do the same.

Tonight was a night to show just how much he loved her. Mako knelt in front of her as she sat on the bed, tugging the dark blue tank top over her head. All that was underneath was a dark blue bra she must have picked up from a Republic City boutique.

"No wrappings tonight?" he mumbled into her skin, kissing her cheek.

Korra smirked, cupping his face and letting their lips again fuse. "You know they take too long to get off."

He kissed down her neck to be rewarded with a contended sigh as he moved along her collarbone and lower. He reached around to her bare back, his fingers grazing over her darkened skin until he found the clasp in the back.

"This is getting unfair—" she gasped. The firebender rolled both of her breasts in his hands.

He brought his mouth up to greedily suck at one before turning his attention to the other and doing the same. "Unfair how?" the firebender murmured, a hint of cockiness in his voice. He knew exactly what every subtle touch did to her and he reveled in that ability.

"You have too much clothing on."

Mako pulled back, tugging the white tank top over his head to reveal his lean muscled chest. Taking a second to appreciate the view, she slid back on the bed towards the pillows the propped herself up on her elbows.

"You coming City Boy?"

She could have sworn he practically jumped on top of her, crushing his mouth on to hers, his tongue demanding entrance. He ran his had down her sides, teasing her fingers along the top of her pants. He mouth left a trail of fire in its wake as he kissed down between her breasts. He pulled gently at the garment, nipping at the skin just concealed beneath.

"J-Just take them off," she said, her voice breathy from arousal.

"How could I say no to you?" In one smooth motion he pulled them off, his hands immediately rubbing the matching dark blue set of panties. "Spirits, you're soaked."

Teasingly, he slipped one finger under the silken fabric just barely touching her folds. A bit-back moan only spurred him forward. Mako had the pleasure of getting to know her body over their time together. He knew the places on her that made her melt in his hands. He also knew that she was always impatient in bed, despite growing out of the trait as a wise Avatar. Slowly, he inserted one finger before pulling it quickly all the way out.

"Fuck Mako you tease…why…"

"So I could get rid of this," he practically tore the panties off.

He moved his mouth down, his tongue darting straight for her clit. He loved making her come undone; watching the Avatar do this for him and only him made him realize how lucky he was every time. Realizing he had teased enough, he slipped two fingers inside, pumping in time with his tongue on her most sensitive spot.

Korra moaned loudly. One hand threaded through her husband's spiky hair, holding him desperately to him. The other clutched at the sheets trying to find some anchor. Her head was thrown back, mouth open as a number of gasps of pleasure slipped from her lips.

"I'm so close…"

He increased the pace of his fingers, free hand wandering upwards to play with one of her breasts.

She screamed, and Mako felt her become completely unhinged. He slowed his motions to a standstill before slowly pulling out, his fingers drenched in her wetness. He crawled up next to her and pulled her naked form close as she came down from her climax.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing from her shoulder up to her lips.

"And I love you too," she rolled on her side to face him. Korra traced a finger down his bare chest. "You know it's my turn, right?"

She didn't even give him a chance to respond. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the bed. She straddled his waist and grinded against his hardness. Spirits he was hard. Impatient as she always was, she pulled down both layers of his remaining clothing in one motion, barring him to his gaze. Straddling one leg, she wrapped one hand lightly around his cock and rubbed her thumb tantalizingly over the head.

Mako groaned, thrusting his hips upward, moving him further into her grasp. He sat up on his elbows, watching her skilled motions through half-lidded eyes.

"And you say  _I'm_  the impatient one." He could feel her breath against his need.

Suddenly, her mouth was wrapped around him. His head fell back, enjoying the feel of her hot mouth and expert tongue. Wanting revenge for teasing her, after a few bobs of her head she would pull almost all the way out, her lips just around the tip before swirling her tongue around and enveloping again.

"Korra…" he laced a hand into her hair and gave her brown locks a gentle tug. "I need to be inside you."

She hummed in agreement, still continuing her ministrations. The vibrations of her hum were almost too much to handle. He fell back onto the pillows, his eyes closed involuntarily from the sensations.

"Dammit, please…"

He slipped out of her mouth with a pop. She crawled up on him and captured his lips in a hard kiss laced with want.

"Ready then?" her forehead rested against his.

"Always."

Korra used a hand to guide him to her entrance. She slunk down on him slowly, inch by delicious inch. He felt so good, filling her completely and stretching her to the brink. Slowly, she began to roll her hips, forearms braced on his chest. He matched each and every stroke. His hands steadied her hips, impaling his cock as deep as he possibly could.

"Told you I'd be on top tonight," she smirked down at him.

"That's what you think."

Swiftly, he rolled them over and pinned her hands above her head momentarily before taking over the pace. Mako drove into her as hard as he could, moving his hands to brace himself on each side of her head. Her eyes fell closed, her fingers raking over his back. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him on with her gasps of pleasure.

"I'm getting close…" she reached up to meet his lips. She was so damn sexy beneath him as she began to whimper at each stroke.

He could only nod, focusing desperately on making it long enough for her to reach her peak.

Korra cried out, nails digging into his back as she pulsed around his cock. Finally, he let himself go, spilling himself inside her and slowing his strokes. Mako collapsed on her chest breathing heavily. He pulled out grudgingly, pulling the covers up over both of their naked bodies. She cuddled up close to him and kissed him sweetly.

"That was…"

"Great as usual," he ran his fingers absentmindedly over her back.

"I'm so glad we worked out. I really can't imagine my life without you."

"Some things take time. And those things are worth waiting for."

One year of marriage was a good start.

 


End file.
